


you danced inside my chest

by amaltheaz



Series: supergirl tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Hairbrushing, I didn't mean to turn you on, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "Lena melts under her touch, leaning into it in near the same way that a cat seeks affection."





	1. Chapter 1

Lena melts under her touch, leaning into it in near the same way that a cat seeks affection.

It’s a ritual started when Lena first slept over in her apartment after a movie that ran a little too long. _“Stay the night?”_ she remembers entreating, murmured soft as Lena leaned against her with her head resting right on her shoulder. She recalls Lena only humming her assent, nodding before bringing her attention back to the television screen.

It was hours later when Kara found herself fascinated, practically struck dumb watching Lena letting her hair loose from the loose bun that she had kept up for most of the night. She didn’t even realize that she was reaching out in her stupor, running her fingers through Lena’s hair. Not until hazy green eyes were looking right at her and her hand retracted fast, as if burned by Lena’s stare.

_“I’m sorry,”_ she had rushed to say. _“It’s just-”_

Lena just stared at her, quiet and discerning, as if she’s getting the measure of whatever it was written between the lines. _“It’s okay, Kara,”_ she whispered in that delicate way that has Kara leaning in closer. It’s intimate sometimes, the way that Lena talks to her, even in front of others, like the words they exchange are for nobody else but each other. She watched as Lena grabbed her hair brush off the bedside table. _“Will you brush my hair for me?”_ she asks in that same delicate manner.

Kara has never been able to say no to Lena, why would she start then?

Not many words are exchanged between them during these moments apart from when Lena has to ask her to be gentler, to go slower. Kara goes through her days surrounded by so much noise and so much chaos that it’s almost strange how easy it is to taper it all down to only the sounds that Lena makes. She falls easily addicted to the steady rhythm of Lena’s heart and her gentle breathing.

And Kara learns so many things.

Kara learns about the tender near purr that rumbles in Lena’s chest when she scrapes her fingernails over her scalp in just the right way. She learns how Lena’s eyes flutter close as she breathes out a quiet sigh that whispers of nothing but content and peace. Kara learns how much she yearns for that sleepy smile Lena gives her once she’s done.

This is how Kara slowly falls in love with every stroke of her brush through luxurious dark hair.

“Kara?” she hears Lena call before she turns to face her.

She looks into those hazy green eyes, filled with concern and questions. Kara realizes that she’s stopped in her brushing, wonders how long it’s been. But she thinks that maybe there’s also anticipation as if Lena has been waiting for this exact moment. Sometimes she thinks that Lena knows this truth, has known this since the first moment they met. That they are inexplicably drawn to each other like fate and destiny, that they always will be. There’s no other way to explain it than this.

Kara rests the brush on top of her lap, lets out a sigh before meeting Lena’s eyes once again. She reaches up to brush back a strand of hair that she apparently missed, feels the smooth of Lena’s skin under her touch and she just can’t hold it back any longer. “I love you,” she whispers, her throat thick with truth and her heart unburdened.

Silence follows and Lena takes her hand in hers. Her eyes close and her breath shudders at the touch of Lena’s lips on her palm.

 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lena is touch-starved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks!  
> Here's a second filled prompt that I figured I could use for Lena's POV.
> 
> Hope you all are having a good day <333

 

Lena is touch-starved.

It’s a fact that she neither loves nor hates. It’s just something that is and has always been. She seeks touch from people that she knows and trusts, indiscriminate in the ways she initiates affection. A kiss on the forehead, a hug, a hand on a shoulder. A warmth will spread through her with each touch and she latches onto it, as if she’s starving for it, aa if she doesn’t know when the next will come, as if it’s the last she’ll ever get.

Perhaps this is why she thanks the stars every night that Kara Danvers walked into her life.

Kara’s touch reminds Lena of the summer rain, reminds Lena of the kind of drenching heat that feels almost like a cleansing, almost purifying. She’s never known anything like it and she is _shameless_ in her wretched hunger for Kara’s attention.

It encourages her that Kara seems to be just as happy when Lena wraps her arms around her, when she presses her hands flat between her shoulders to keep them close. Lena knows she’s in love when she thinks of Kara’s arms around her shoulders, holding her tight and how being this close - so close that Kara’s scent invades her senses, so close she can feel Kara breathe against her, her _heartbeat_ \- and it still doesn’t feel close enough.

Lena thinks of Kara’s hand on her arm, Kara’s arm around her waist.

—

Lately, she has been thinking about Kara’s hands a lot. Or more specifically, about Kara’s fingers.

Lena thinks about the length of them, of their grace, of the strength in them. She thinks of the many things that they can do and of the many things she has come to realize that she wants them to do. She thinks of them touching her in a thousand different ways that make even her blush in the mere privacy of her solitude.

Sometimes Lena thinks of that moment when she passed Kara that hairbrush, of the first stroke Kara takes through her hair. Late in the night, when she’s home alone in her bed, sometimes Lena thinks that she can feel the phantom touch of Kara’s fingers, curling around the wisps of baby hairs that tickle at the back of her neck, and she’ll learn of a thousand and one more way for them to touch her.

There’s something about these moments that they share together, in the dim lighting of either of their bedrooms. With Kara sitting behind her, Lena can always feel the natural warmth that she radiates and it makes her want to lean back, to curl into that innate glow. Sometimes she can feel the whisper of Kara’s breath across her neck.

She falls harder in love when Kara accidentally pulls at a particular stubborn tangle of hair, rambling stuttering apologies after another that makes her want to laugh and Lena thinks, god, she’s so fucking hopeless.

—

When she kisses Kara for the first time, it’s after she tells Lena that she loves her and it’s like a balm, relief.

It builds slow when it eventually transforms into a wildfire in her chest that spreads through to her fingertips. And Kara touches her, her shoulders, her neck, her jaw, her face. Anticipation curls hot in the pit of her stomach when finally Kara’s fingers bury in her hair.

She can’t help it when Kara’s tongue curls against her lips. She nudges Kara to lay back and her hands fall automatically to Kara’s hips then, firm and possessive in such a way that has Kara gasping into her mouth. bucking up against her hips. She knows that had been an accident when Kara stiffens immediately under her touch and Lena is reluctant to do so but she withdraws, softening at the blush that dusts across Kara’s cheeks.

“I- I’m sorry. I- um-” Kara tries to say, starting and stopping so much that Lena feels the need to interrupt.

“Darling no, don’t apologize. I didn’t mean to-” she pauses then, unsure of how to put it into words. Heat shoots right down the back of her neck at the thought of Kara’s hips rocking up against her. She didn’t mean to, but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

And it seems that Kara agrees when she shakes her head. “No no, it was actually, um, really nice?” Her shy smile making Lena want to kiss her again.

“Yeah?”

Kara nods. “Yeah,” she answers before pulling Lena back on top of her, bringing Lena’s hands back to her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @amaltheaz

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @amaltheaz


End file.
